


Who is the father candace

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Phineas is 18 Candace is 23 and Ferb is 16, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Candace Flynn finds out that she is pregnant at 23 but she doesn't know who is the father Jeremy or her brother Phineas.
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Jeremy Johnson, Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn
Kudos: 5





	Who is the father candace

Twenty-three-year-old Candace Gertrude Flynn look down at a positive pregnancy test

I can't believe that I'm pregnant at 23 and I don't who the father is, it could be Jeremy or Phineas, Candace said.

If Mom was here, She would kill me for getting pregnant, Candace said.

Linda and Lawrence passed away from cancer at age 44 and 49.

Hey Ferb, I know what we are going to do today, She heard Phineas say.

What are you two doing, Candace said.

We are building a haunted house sis, Phineas said.

I don't want you two get hurt, please be careful Phineas, Candace said.

Ferb just looks at her before he started to work again.

Once you two get done, lunch will be done, Candace said.

Um, Ferb, Is Candace acting weird to you or is it just me, Phineas said.

Ferb just looks at him.

( Two Hours Later )

Hey Boys, Lunch is ready, Candace said.

Thank you, Candace, Phineas said.

Your welcome, She said.

Candace had the radio on in the kitchen and there was a song playing.

Why do you keep on staring?  
That mirror, mirror, it ain't fair at all (mmh)  
Dress sizes can't define, don't let the world decide what's beautiful  
No  
You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules  
History gets made when you're acting a fool  
So don't hold it back and just run it  
Show what you got and just own it  
No, they can't tear you apart  
If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled  
Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on  
Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa  
Take the road less traveled on  
Don't follow anyone  
March to the rhythm of a different drum (mmh)  
Why do we analyze, break out, and criticize the crazy ones?  
Oh  
You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules  
History gets made when you're acting a fool  
So don't hold it back and just run it  
Show what you got and just own it  
No, they can't tear you apart, no  
If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled  
Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on  
Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa  
Take the road less traveled on  
Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa  
Take the road less traveled on  
Put your hands up, show me that you're one of a kind  
Put your hands up, let me hear your voice tonight  
Oh  
If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled  
Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on  
If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled  
Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on  
Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa  
Take the road less traveled on  
Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel  
Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on  
Traveled on  
Take the road less traveled 

Candace's phone went off.

It's Jeremy, She said.

Hey Candace, We need to talk, The Text from Jeremy said.


End file.
